My Annoy Brothers
by SaberBlaze
Summary: The life of high school girl is normal, but this particular girl learns that her life isn't normal at all. Its full of men that will protect her 24/7. But she doesn't consider them as bodyguards who will protect her, instead they are just annoy brothers who won't leave their sister alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

My sweet bodyguard (c)

"Ahhhh...What a nice day to go shopping...", a sixteen year-old girl was walking down the streets towards the stores to make dinner  
... for herself.

The high school girl has black hair that reaches up to her waist and dark brown eyes. She has bangs that are the color white on one side. She stood up strong and proud as if prepared to fight.

She stopped and saw a white bird fly pass her. She follows the bird to see that it landing on a nest and popped out a little chick that barley hatch from the egg. Next to the chick is another bird who is about to fly away.

She starred at the family and saw how the mother feeds her child and the father looking for his meal. Esperanza continues to staring up to sky with watering eyes. "Damn, I still can't get over that day..." She wipes her eyes while looking up. "Hey mom,how are things up there I really miss you...and I miss grandma as well...I wonder what are you guys are doing..."

I miss them, its been 10 years ago when she died and grandma died when I first started high school . The last time I saw my grandma was when I finished 8th and she decided that I should go in a more advanced high school for my education. I would send her mails saying I am all right but just yesterday I just received a letter saying she died on my freshman year from someone.

"I should get my mind off of that and focus on buying food." I'm glad my grandma send me money to help me get a job and pay the rent for my house. I wouldn't know what to do when i herad the news...anyways I wonder what should I make today?

"Have you seen this girl?" I turn around to see a lady looking for someone. She had yellow hair and her eyes as well, she does look pretty. I wonder if she looking for her daughter.

"This girl is in high school and her uniform is black and she wear high heels like about 3 inches." The mysterys lady said that the girl she is looking is me. Or is it other girl who goes to the same school as I do.  
I should go back home right now and forgot the food. As I pass by the store ,the lady turn around and shouted at me tell to stop as if she know's me.

"Esperanza where are you going, I was looking for you,"

I didn't borther to listen to her and at some point when I turn to a corner I ran. I have no idea whose that women is and I am not planning to find out now. Since last week I was about to get kidnap from a group of guys, I was lucky enough to escape from them. I was surprise that they didn't grab me.

Then in the weekends the same people stop right in front of me and pointed a knife in my throat. Again I was lucky that a police car pass by and saw the knife in my throat. And just yesterday I was walking to the store and the same thing happened expect that it was just one guy and he grab me by the arm, pulls me towards a black car. I have no idea what was going on and all I just did was bite him. He let go and I ran.

So lately I was consider about my surroundings. "I should go home and forget going to the store, I wonder if that lady is still following me? "

I look behind me to see that lady is gone. Thank god she not there anymore but I should get home quickly. I wonder where did the lady go? I headed home quickly and made sure no one was following me.

By the time I reach to the apartment, I saw a black car and a young man who is wearing a black suit and a red tie in front of my house.

Oh shit they even know where I live, I think I should head to the school and wait until that man leaves. I just I have to make sure he doesn't see me-

"HEY! Are you Esperanza?"

Fuck I am dead! By the time he was walking towards me, I just walked backwards.

"Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of. I am only here to pro-HEY!"

I ran off when he got close to me. I wanna tell the police but I am to scare to stop running. I look behind me and see the guy is chasing after me.

"Esperanza wait up I need to talk to you!" He acts like we now each other but I don't remember seeing a man with a weird hairdo. I don't even remember how long was I running. I just kept running straight, I should go turn to the left to confuse him. I turn and saw crowd of people looking up and yelling.

I should go through the crowd and lose that guy. I look behind me to see the guy catching up to me. I went inside the crowd of people and I could hear the guy yelling my name.

" Damn that was a close one, ok now where the hell am I suppose to go?"

As I countine walking, I ended up going in circles. I'm such genius...  
"Excuse me young lady my I have word with you."

I jumped when I heard a thick voice behind me. I turn around to see a another man wearing nothing but black and something covering his mouth. He then tooked out a gun and pointed at me.

"Don't you dare scream or else."

He pushed the gun towards my stomach, I just kept staring at the guy with fear.

"Come on lets get out of here before anyone sees,"  
I nodded decided not to speak at all. I started walking with the gun behind my back and the guy telling me where to go. I feel like the guy had controlled my body. I'm scared, somebody...please...save me

"ESPERANZA WAIT UP!"

Okay this isn't funny anymore. Yes I do need help but I don't want the same lady I meet earlier to help is this GUY! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help...**

SHIT... If this Lady comes I am so screwed!  
But if I move then this guy will kill me with a gun...Should I get killed or be kidnapped.

"ESPERANZA WHY DID YOU JUST LEFT ME AT THE MALL!"

Mall? When did I...OH I GET WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO!

" You said to meet in front of the mall, and here you are with some guy-!  
The lady scold me as if we are friends we planned to meet at the mall. I think she just find out what was going on.

"Excuse me sir why are you pointing a gun at my friend?" She leaned forward and gets in between me and the man.

"You do know that is disrespectful and I should report you to the cops.."  
She countine to scold the guy and the guy seems uncomfortable

"HEY...Y-YOU SHUT UP...OR ELSE! "  
the guy said as he raises his gun towards her. I have to do something but what...what should I do...Mom...Grandma...help...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," without thinking I just crouched down and scream. Everyone looked at our direction and also did the same.

" HE AS A GUN "  
A random lady shouted and in a second everyone ran in different direction including the guy.

I keep looking at the the guy as he runs away. I slowly got up and was about to run until someone grabbed my arm. I turn around to see the lady who saved me grabbed a hold of my arm tightly as if I were her daughter.

"We have to get out of here before his friends catches us..."  
Her grip is strong I'm not sure if I'm able to get loose.  
"Follow me Esperanza.." the lady dragged me to an open area, I just follow her and didn't even question her.

" WAIT!" I screamed and pull my arm away from her.  
"How do you know my name and how did you know where was I at?!" I started shouting out question at her and the only thing she said was:  
"Look up..."  
I was confused at first but once I looked up I saw a helicopter right above us and then a ladder came down. I looked at the lady and she just smiled back.

" GET ON!" I heard a voice from a guy and it sounded familiar like I just heard that voice already. I looked up and saw that it belong to the guy that I saw at my house.

"Come on Esperanza lets go-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING " the lady was shocked how I just made run for it.

Fuck fuck fuck, there is no way I am getting in that helicopter with HIM IN THERE!  
LIKE FUCK NO

"ESPERANZA! GET BACK HERE!"

Shit that's the guy. Just keep running and don't look back.  
JUST KEEP RUNNING!

I kept running until I ran out of stamina which took only 3 mins but it felt like I ran far, by the time I stop, I stop by a police station. I didn't want to get help but at the same I really need help.

While acting confused in front of the police station three mens in suit came outside walk towards me, I had my back towards them until one them speak up.

"Hey? Are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost."  
I turn around and saw the guy's appearance, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he looks like a person who would make your day. But something about him seems a bit off.

"Kurosawa, I think she doesn't need any help from us."  
The 2nd guy who spoke had black hair and gray eyes his suit is different from the others, it is black but it also have stripes.

"Are you alright miss?"  
The last guy spoke and he has black hair which is parted to the side and he also has glasses. He seems annoyed by the guy name Kurosawa, he looks a robot out to kill...

"You don't need to be afraid, we are from the police."  
The last guy pushed his glasses up and I know he is trying to help but he looks like he is plotting something.

They all look like they could kill you in a insists.  
"Miss, would you explain to us what happen to you and why you are running.."

Well there is no point of making up lies; I can't always solve a huge problem by myself.  
Literally...

"Umm...there's a guy and a Lady chasing after me and trying to take me away in a helicopter...I don't know where they are taking me or planning to do with me..."

"Did the lady had orange hair and was wearing a black skirt"

I nodded towards the cheerful guy.

"The guy also had brown hair and was wearing a suit with a red tie." I added.

After I finish explaining, the guy with a stripe suit got a phone call.

"Excuse me...  
...tsk...  
YO Rosemary tell your teammates to meet us at the residence, I'll explain why once you guys get there."

He hunged up and he looked even more annoyed after that phone call...is he mad at me or the guy he was talking to?

"Lets go Ishigami."

The guy name Ishigami pushed his glasses up and I could of sworn I saw light coming off of it.

"Well Miss...Shall we go?"  
He open the door to the car while the other two enter the car in the other side.

"I...um..."  
I hesitated on either if I should go or not...

There were little voices in my head saying:  
"go with them...they're policeman they will help you"  
but then the other one is saying:  
"Don't go...you already know why..."  
because of the situation I had few weeks ago...

"Um...Miss.."  
"Huh..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Ohh...y-yeah I'm f-fine...l-lets g-go..."  
I stumbled on my words and get inside the car.

I know I'm making the right choice...

...  
...am I?


End file.
